The Beginning of the End
by Hamsterbait
Summary: Sierra's never dreamed of what was on the other side of these cold stone walls of the Circle. She had a home, friends, even a father figure. Her comfortable world is going to be torn away to reveal the dark and twisted essence of reality that resides outside of the Circle. Slightly AU but will be mostly sticking to the plot of DA:O. F!Amell/Alistair. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

These beautiful characters all belong to Bioware even though Amell is technically an OC...

But anyway onward!

* * *

"Ahaha you can't catch me!"

"Sierra! Wait! We can't go here, it's getting late and curfew will be in effect soon!" I heard Jowan yelling behind me but I am having far too much fun to turn back now. I suddenly stopped and turned towards him.

"Look Jowan, if you're going to be such a stick in the mud you can go back. Besides I want to show him that spell I finally perfected." I turned back around and continued exploring the fourth floor of the Circle. It was curious that they had yet to be seen by templars or see the templars them selves. Or anyone for that matter. _Not that I'm complaining or anything. _I heard a groan behind me and then there was a fidgeting Jowan beside me.

"Hey where d'you suppose all the templars are?"

Probably off deciding what to do with young mages that skip their bed time." I looked at him with a wolfish grin on my face and then proceeded to laugh at his worried comment and the incredulous look on his face. His question was obviously meant to be serious. Not that I cared and Jowan who had been lost in his thoughts had lagged behind and then proceeded to bump into me. I looked back at him and whispered. "The fifth floor." The Harrowing Chamber.

"There is no way we are going up there. No, none at all." I raised my eyebrow at him. "Sierra we are fourteen years old. We won't know for a while what goes on up there." I looked at him and then turned to the stairs. "Well then are you coming with me back downstairs or not?" Jowan was not pleased when he got my answer.

"You go on back. I'll catch up later."

Jowan sighed "Fine then, it's your funeral." And with those final words he actually left.

* * *

I looked down the hall to see Jowan's robes fluttering behind him as he scurried away. _Good thing he left. I was tiring of his senseless prattling anyway. _I immediately felt shame as I erased my thoughts. _I shouldn't be too harsh, he only means well anyway. _I shook my head and looked around. Still no one. Things were starting to get a little suspicious but oh well! I took a determined huff and started to climb the stairs. _There are not that many stairs actually. _I stopped dead in my tracks as I heard Irving and Greagoir's voice_. _I hid from the open doors side.

"So Irving, how is the training of that star pupil of yours going?" Greagoir seemed genuinely curious which earned him a suspecting glare from Irving.

"It... is going much faster and better than expected. She learns the concept _behind _the magic faster than anyone I've seen. She also is capable of perfecting a spell at the end of two classes, if she puts effort into it. She finds many things fascinating but unfortunately they are far above her year." My heart swelled with pride as I heard the approval within his voice. "Why must you ask?" Irving was now turned away from the mage woman who was... glowing? _What is the Harrowing even about?_

"I'm just curious as to why you treat her differently than all the others. I mean you have treated her differently than all the other students that you have chosen to mentor yourself." The tone seemed friendly but Irving heard the underlying message.

"Treat her in what way exactly my _friend_?" Irving had a fire in his eyes, a fire I had yet seen. I turned my attention from their conversation to the templars surrounding the room. Many shifted, rolled their shoulders or ankles, stretched, did anything to pass the time. Some templars wore helmets, others did not. The ones with helmets on I suspect had bad experiences with Harrowings in the past. I looked around to notice that many of these templars were very familiar. All of them in fact except for one that is. He seemed bored yet ready for anything. He had blond hair spiked at the front, and a brown-gold eye colour. He looked a little smaller than the rest of the templars that were around the room.

With me lost in my thoughts of judging the new templar, I hardly had time to recognized a scream and a flash of light.

The mage woman had not (I'm assuming) passed her Harrowing. I was no longer standing in the shadow of the door frame as it was but now in the middle of a very large, very well lit, open space. I, however was not the problem the templars had to deal with at hand.

It was a bloodbath. The abomination was slaughtering templars left and right. One of the non-helmeted templars noticed me straight away and ran towards me. He stopped in front of me with a disapproving glare and turned his back to me going into a defensive stance. The abomination, demon? I can no longer tell. I see terror and that's it. However the whatever saw one defensive templar among a room filled with offensive templars and attacked. And just- just like that the templar in front of me was dead. I couldn't move. I couldn't as his blood sprayed my body and face. I could feel the warm speckles that decorated my exposed flesh. I could barely comprehend what I was seeing, the man bleeding out in front of me. What felt like an eternity I looked from the dead man to be startled by brown-gold eyes inches from mine and not the face of the monster like I had feared. _When did I get on the floor? When did he get so close, on one knee and his hand on my shoulder? How did I not feel that? How did I not feel anything? _Startled out of my thoughts as I heard an angry roar.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? YOU HAVE BROKEN A MANDATORY RULE OF THE CIRCLE. A RULE FOR THOSE OF YOUR AGE. OF ANY AGE AT COULD YO-"

"GREAGOIR!Now is _**not **_the time to be lecturing here. Look the child she is barely even here!" Irving was proving his point by looking into my eyes but seeing nothing. I looked down for I didn't want anyone to look at me _especially _Irving. I felt so ashamed. But seeing that monster, it made my soul... feel corrupt, dirty, unholy even. I scrunched my nose and eyebrows to form a look between guilt and disgust.

"I-I really sorry. I-" I paused to wipe the man's blood from my face and struggled on. "I perfected that really hard spell and I really wanted to show you so I ran to your office but you weren't there. So I-" I paused again but this time to wipe the tears forming in my eyes. "So I went up until I found... you." I was biting my so hard to not cry but in the end it was a fruitless effort. Tears ran silently down my face as I stared at the floor for now everyone was gathered around.

Greagoir sighed obviously frustrated with the situation. "What are we going to do with you girl?" He rubbed his eye and let his hand slide down his face. "Perhaps Irving you and I should speak in private? He turned to Irving who was now trying to get me to look at him. He too sighed and stood from his kneeling position.

"Yes perhaps that would be for the best. Could one of your men take her down to the bathing chamber and then to bed?" I'm guessing Greagoir only said yes was because I looked so pitiful and the pleading in Irving's voice.

"Alistair, would you take the girl?" Greagoir glanced down at the kneeling templar who was unknowingly gripping my hand. He nodded and shuffled me out of the room and guided me down the stairs.

* * *

A/N:

Haha I finally worked up the courage to put this up. I hope you enjoyed it, and if you have anything to say (critiques would be appreciated though) please do!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! Good news I'm not dead, just so very lazy. And busy but very, very lazy. I'm sorry for being lazy by the way. Now I'm not making any promises but I will _try _to upload the third chapter waaaay sooner than the second. I was going to make it shorter but I made it longer for being a jerk. :D

These characters are property to the lovely Bioware.

Onward!

* * *

Alistair's POV

I went to grab her hand before leaving the room only to notice that I already had a hold of it. I had to to drag the girl off her feet and out of the room by her hand because she couldn't stop looking at the dead man's body. "C'mon you're going to have to work with me a little here." I grunted as we made our way down the stairs. Maybe some humour will get her going. "Y'know your arm is going to be way longer than your other if you don't work with me." I stared at her for a minute. Nadda. No reaction, _whatsoever_. "Great. Just, fant-"

"I'm sorry."I glanced down at the girl with the small voice. She was finally looking up from the floor as well. She had the most startling green eyes. I smiled my more sincere of smiles and not one of my usual goofy ones.

"Why? You didn't do anything to me. You.. didn't hurt me, or anyone for that matter." She gave me a weak smile and went back to staring at the ground in what I presume to be shame. "D'you.. want to... talk?" A conversation would do me wonders right about now.

She scoffed at me "Well if we're going to talk, it's not going to be about what just happened."

"I completely agree. May I ask questions about and you ask questions about me?"

"...alright."

So what exactly is your name. Because I'm pretty sure your name is not child or _girl_." _**Finally **_I was getting somewhere.

"My name is Sierra Amell. What's yours?"

"Oh just Alistair's fine. Hmm so Sierra, how old are you?"

"I'll be turning fourteen in a week. You?" I'm so glad that I'm talking to someone who speaks about something other than the Chant of Light, or the Maker, or Andraste, or mages.

"I turned eighteen, a couple days ago. Your favourite food?"

"I don't know." Her face turned thoughtful. "Cookies."

"Cheese."

"What?"

"I really, _really _like cheese. Don't tell anyone though, it's my one and only weakness." She smiled, a _real _smile. Something about her honest smile just made you warm inside. Then all of a sudden her face scrunched up in confusion.

"D'you even know where we're going?" And then from confusion to suspicion. I leaned down so my mouth was close to her ear.

"Not even a _clue_." She giggled as response and started to drag me in the supposed right direction of the baths.

* * *

While we were walking past the rooms she talked non-stop, about the function/purpose of the room was, who spent the most time in that particular room, as many words as she could say at a time. I guess it was just a way for to keep the events of the night from her thoughts. And so room past room we walked, down a floor, walk more and then down a floor. It felt like an eternity since I had left that horrid chamber and the events of the night felt years away. I suddenly felt a soft tug in my gauntlet.

"We have to go in."

Well yes of course go on i- Wait? _We? _Wha-what do you mean by _we? _Why do I have to go with you?"

"A templar must always be in the presence of a mage. Even in the bathing chambers. It says so. Right on the plaque. That's on the door. That's right there."

"Yes I see that... no need to be a smart ass about it." I murmured to myself as I read it over and over again. I sighed and opened the door and beckoned for her to go in. As I watched her trot into the chambers all I could think was: _Well this is going to be interesting._

* * *

Sierra

I walked into the bathing chambers breathing in the familiar scents of luscious soaps. I looked around the room and had a feeling of relief wash over me. _Good no one's in here. _Of course why would anyone be in here? It is the middle of the night after all. I looked down distastefully at my state of dress and moved over to one of the baths. I looked back at Alistair to see what he was doing in this situation. He was very interested in the stone's designs. Squares that is. I giggled at him and from behind all I could see was his ears turn a brilliant shade of red. I shook my head and moved over to the towels and grabbed one off the shelf along with a robe. I peeled my blood soaked robes off along with my undergarments and set them into a pile. I dipped my toe into the water and it was chilly so I used magic to warm it up a bit. Normally I wouldn't be allowed to do that but I feel as though Alistair doesn't _quite _know the rules yet. I proceeded into the bath and only then did I realize that I forgot the shampoo and soap at their station. "Umm hey, Alistair, could you do my a favour?" While still looking at the interesting squares he answered me.

"Oh, yes, what is it?"

"Would you get me the soap? And the shampoo?"

"Ah, alright, then." He shuffled over to the station, "What scent would you prefer to smell like?"

"Honey, please."

He picked up the appropriate bottle and soap bar and walked over. Now I'm used to templars seeing me stark naked but I don't think that Alistair is used to seeing mages stark naked. Especially fourteen year old girls. Koodos to him though he managed to not see anything.

* * *

AN:

So there it is folks! I super glad that I got it out. I did have somewhat of a guilty conscious for not updating so maybe this is my lesson. So leave me reviews, if you want something specific to happen tell me! I would love to try to integrate all of your ideas in this story. So please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Yeah a new chapter and it hasn't been, what? Four, five months but like four or five days? I think that's pretty great and I hope that everyone who is following or has favourited thinks so too.

Anywoodles let's read a story shall we?

All the peeps belong to the mighty Bioware.

* * *

Alistair's P.O.V

This, has got to be the most awkward moment. Of. My. Entire. Eighteen years. But it's obviously policy, which is kind of really unfair. I mean I don't need a Sister or a Mother looking after me while I bathe I mean that's just ridiculous. I looked up at her and noticed a scar on her right shoulder.

"Where'd you get that?"

"Hmm? Get what?"

I moved over to her,crouched down and lightly touched the beginning of the scar "This."

"Oh that? Well I would tell you if I knew myself." I looked at her quizzically. She laughed at what I presume to be my face and after a couple of minutes, she finally answered. " What I mean is that, I've had this scar for as long as I could remember." She sighed, a tired sigh that is and this is when my brain clued me in that I was still touching her. I quickly retracted my hand and got up from my couched position and moved back from her a little.

"*Ahem* Well are you all finished then?"

"Yup. Don't worry I got my towel."

"That's splendid. I'll just be over there. By the door, or something..." I wondered in the door's general direction kind of dazed.

* * *

Sierra's P.O.V

He's just another templar Sierra. Plus, he's four years older than you! But I- his touch, it was just so soft and gentile. The feeling of when he touched me was like when I use lightening. It sent shocks down my entire back. Oh great, I've developed a crush on a _templar. _That is just _fantastic. _I sighed and finished putting my hair in it's usual braid. "So can we go now?" He turned around with that stupid goofy grin that he's been wearing for hours.

"All set then? Good, lead on my fair maiden." His goofy smile turned into a teasing one. I feel like I'm going to throw up. I looked down at the floor in an attempt to stop the queasy feeling when I saw my bloodied clothes and the horrors I've been trying to suppress all came rushing back. Blood, screaming, a demon, no an abomination and a dead man. Alistair must've seen something change in my demeanour because he walked over to me and kneeled down and took my hands. He made me look him in the eyes. "Hey, it's going to get better alright? Irving and Greagoir are going to look after that man and that girl and anyone else that may have had something happen to them. You need to know, what happened there was _not _your fault."

"But if I-"

"But you hadn't been there, who know what could have happened. It is completely impossible to know what could of happened. And it's no use spending the rest of your life on if or buts of any sort. So please stop blaming yourself. If not for yourself, then how about for those around you?"

"Alright." I gave him a weak smile with my promise. I'm never going to stop blaming myself for what happened. I have to face the fact that if I hadn't been there that man would still be alive. People just don't work that way after all but people do lie to please others. So I'll follow my human nature and lie so that those around me will be happy at my own expense. In a swift movement he pulled me into a hug. I didn't know what to because it wasn't everyday that a templar pulled me into a hug. His armour is uncomfortable, but the gesture is comforting and greatly needed. I finally placed my arms around him returning the hug. It felt like hours before we moved apart.

"Let's get you to bed shall we?"

"Mmm."

"I'll take that as a yes then, shall I?"

"Mmm." I rubbed my eyes then grabbed his hand and led to where all the other sleeping mages resided.

* * *

Alistair's P.O.V

"You do know I'm almost fourteen right?" She asked me. All I did was chuckle quietly as I tucked her into bed. Oh yes I am tucking a fourteen year old girl into bed.

"You've been through a traumatic experience. I must do everything in my power to keep you safe. Even if it mean tucking you into bed." I gave her a sarcastic smile and she scoffed at me. Scoffed! I poked her in the side and she then lurched violently away.

"Don't!" She gave an annoyed huff and hissed. "Don't do that."

"Ohoho, the mighty mage is ticklish? Well you should not have scoffed at me then." I raised my hands and neared her with them.

"Alistair, I'll scream. Loudly. There _are _other people in here."

"Darn you, young maiden for foiling my plans with logic!" I ruffled her hair and she swatted my hand away with another annoyed huff accompanying it. "Good night, Sierra."

"Good night, Alistair." I had started moving away but she had yet to finish. "I can't wait to see you again tomorrow." I felt a twinge of guilt in my heart.

"Yeah me too. Good bye." I couldn't wait for her to say anything else to me, not after the horrible guilt that had run through me. I won't even be here to tell her that I'm not staying. I quietly shut the door and turned to find a fuming Greagoir and a neutral Irving. "I'm guessing that you've come to a decision then?" I hope she wasn't too much trouble.

Greagoir shook his head. "I feel as though the punishment given is far too light but yes it has been made."

"She is to be banned from the practice of any magic for two months. It saddens me to see someones thirst for knowledge be cut so abruptly.

"Well your mage has gotten off far _too _lightly for what she has done."

"The punishment you suggested was completely unnecessary and cruel, Greagoir."

"What-"

"You needn't worry about these matters Alistair, for they do not concern you. Now are your bags packed?"

"I... never unpacked them Knight-Commander."

"Good then, I hope that your trip is a safe on then."

"Thank you, Knight-Commander." and with a swift nod of acknowledgement Greagoir left. Irving however, lingered.

"She grows on you quite quickly doesn't she?" I knew exactly who he was talking about.

"Sierra is going to be an exceptional mage. She is kind, funny, and wiser and smarter beyond her years."

"Hmm quite the smart-ass loud mouth as well." I glanced over at him in surprise. "What? I can't say nice things about all my students. Even my favourite students." He chuckled a sad chuckle. "She is going to be devastated that you're gone."

"I know."

"Are you ready to accept eternal hatred from a fourteen year old girl?"

"Hah, I guess I have to be."

"Brave man you are Alistair." He took a long thoughtful look at me. It was kind of unnerving. "Have absolutely no desire to become a templar do you."

I snorted and looked away from him. "How could you see through my bitter hatred so easily First Enchanter?"

"Hush with the sarcasm, boy." He smiled a fatherly smile at me. "Now don't forget about us little people, hmm?"

"I'll never- I won't."

"Excellent. Now run along or Kester will leave without you."

"Thank you. And will you tell that I said good bye and that I'm sorry?"

"I will. Now good bye Alistair."

"Good bye, First Enchan-"

"Irving. Call me Irving."

"Good bye, Irving." And with that I walked away from the nicest people that I'd see for awhile.

* * *

AN:

Yay, a relatively long chapter is out. It'll probably be a little while until the next chapter comes out but you never know, a miracle might happen, right? Anyway tell me things about it. Do you like it? Do you not? Should something in particular happen? I promise I don't bite.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone! So it's summer and now I can stop being procrastinaty (not a word but who cares?) and actually update! Like now! I just wanna thank Thesweetsong here since you are a guest and I can't reply to your review and thank you there. So below you may notice that there are a lot of words, and you're probably more interested in reading those than reading my ramblings.

Bioware you make lovely characters. And plots those too.

Edit: Greagoir name...so yeah. Read on.

* * *

I stretched my arms above my head. Not an easy sleep to say the least. The nightmares came in bunches and sat in silence for what felt like hours. They all had different starts but arrived with the same conclusion: Death. I shook my head and spoke aloud to myself. "Heh what a way to start my day hunh?"  
"You. Are. In. Somuchtrouble." Then there was Jowan. Sitting in a chair leaning in, inches away from my face.  
"GAH! BY ANDRASTE'S HOLY KNICKERS JOWAN. WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" My surprise got the better of my and I banged my head on the wall behind me. Good thing I got a wall bunk bed, cause that would have really hurt falling off. But so did hitting my head off the wall. "Owwww."  
"Me Andraste's holy knickers?! What did you do? Did you know that you've been suspended? Did you?"  
I whipped my head around, the pain long forgotten. "I'm- I'm what?"  
"Sus-pend-ed. Suspended. For like a whole two months from reading about magic, doing magic, THINKING about magic. If it's about magic then you are banned front it. At least that's what the word is." After two months was said the rest of the words became fuzzy and unclear. I think I'm fainting. Am I? No just getting a little light headed that's all. Holy- this news must've spread like wild fire. Irving's best student! Banned from magic for being stupid! I suddenly seized the front of Jowan's robes. "Where. Is. Irving?"  
"Sierra?" Jowan said in a startled voice. "Well I presume that he is in his office." I violently shove him away, a lot harder than had been meant to. I got up and started to rush to the door. "Hey!" Some of the other students protested my act but I pushed past them. I started running when I hit the hall. Templars and mages alike voiced their protests as I bumped into them while running by. Stairs. Why are there so many stairs?"  
"No running near the stock room."  
"Sorry!" Yet I continued to run anyway. Finally I reached Irving's office and inside there was yelling.  
"That was not what had been agreed upon!"  
"We can't let this go with a scolding and a slap on the hand Irving! You would not be fighting this much if it were any other student. So stop with the favouritism and let the punishment be just!"  
I looked at the small flame that was conjured in my hand, extinguished it and opened the door. "Greagoir is right, Irving."  
"Child-"  
"No! Just no. Look I'm almost an adult now and I can't let you take my punishments for me anymore. If I do not suffer these consequences I'll never learn and I may end up in bigger trouble then this and the consequences will break me." I looked at Irving and Greagoir who both looked equally shocked. "Well that's what I read in a book somewhere. I like to read." Irving chuckled.  
Greagoir rolled his eyes but then his eyes moved to me and his stare turned cold. " Six months in isolation. That is final."  
"Woah isolation!? But...that's...that's where the troubled mages go!"  
"Well in this case you're in trouble and not troubled." He then turned to Irving. "Her sentence will be effective immediately I hope you know. "Irving sighed and turned to me. I shook my head in acknowledgement too afraid to speak. "Right this way then." Greagoir opened the door and lead me and Irving out and then the way to Iso. I hate how everyone is staring at me, whispering like I can't even hear them. I can. And it hurts. Not that I care , not that I've ever cared and ever will car. Care. Speaking of caring did I just dream up that wonderful templar or...

"Um, Irving?"

"Yes, child?"

"Where's that templar that took care of me last night, Alistair?" My heart was racing as I awaited his answer.

He, however, sighed and turned his head towards me. "Last night was a special night for Alistair." I cocked my head quizzically to the side at him. " The revered mother wanted to see if Alistair was ready to start his last steps in becoming a full templar." I nodded while frowning. Alistair didn't want to become a templar though... or at least that's what he said to me last night. "He passed if you wanted to know, so we sent back to his chantry so he could become a full templar and come back to us, here at the Circle." he looked me in the eyes and winked. This action brought the blood rushing to me cheeks to cause unwanted blushing.

"I really hate to cut off this lovely banter between teacher and pupil but we have arrived."

I looked up at Greagoir as he spoke and then at the door in front of him. Isolation or commonly known as Iso. Never thought that I would end up in here to be quite honest. "So he left without saying goodbye to me." I pursed my lips as this revelation came to me.

"Child, he wanted to say good bye but he couldn't so he asked me to do it for him." Irving looked at me as he spoke, it was like he could read my thoughts. But the immature spiteful teenager that I really am couldn't help but shine. "Whatever it's not like I actually liked him. I mean he is a templar." I pushed Greagoir and into the Iso hall and ignored Irvings frown.

"Stop, girl. That is the one where you will be spending the next five months." Greagoir, for once, did not sound entirely smug about the whole situation.

"Gee, Greagoir it sounds like you don't want me to be here."

"No that is not it at all. It's that I think that this punishment is much too light."

Of course. _Too light _he says. What an ass. "I love you too, Greagoir." I smiled a sickeningly sweet smile with a voice dripping with sarcasm.

All he did was snort at me and give me a shove into my area. "Here is where you will reflect and repent for your misbehaviour. If there is anything you wish to have ask a templar that will be walking down the hall and we will deem if it is appropriate for your punishment." Greagoir looked at Irving and Irving started to say something but then stopped. Greagoir raised his eyebrow as did I in confusion of the current situation.

"You will not receive a single visitor. You will not speak to any templars to converse but only to ask for an item. Am I clear?" Irving's voice was hard and unfamiliar. I nodded my head quickly a little frightened at the exchange. "Very well. I will see you in six months time." And with those words my teacher, my mentor, my _father _was gone; with no real good bye.

Greagoir looked a little disturbed by his counterparts behaviour. "Ahem, well, yes."

"Yeah. So... see you later I guess?"

"Ah, yes, goodbye."

And with that my door closed. I never want to have a conversation like that ever again. Ever. I shake my head clearing the thoughts running rampant within and looked around. Grey stone and more grey stone. A chamber pot, and a bed roll. A stool. Fantastic, really. I see a very productive future ahead of me. Very, productive. Books? Can I ask for those? Well. It never hurts to ask I guess. "Um, excuse me?" A templar appeared very suddenly at the tiny slot in my large wooden door.

"Yes?"

"Could I, maybe have some books to read?"

"What books?" Why do templars have to sound so bored all the time? Is it a requirement? "_Books?_"

"Yes, yes, um anything that has to do with... noble families in Ferelden and it's history?" The templar looked at me as if estimating how much despair and destruction I could cause with paper. The he left. "Thanks for the answer, jerk." I rolled my eyes and went to the back of my cell or er- _reformation_ room. I laid down and shut my eyes and fell asleep, that couldn't hurt right?

* * *

I woke up disoriented not knowing where I was. Right. Iso. I sat up, rubbed my eyes and stretched then gathered up my surroundings. Then it hit me. Not so much it but _they_. Books and more books. I quickly got up and rushed over to the pile. I picked up _The History of Ferelden_, opened to see yellowed pages and that beautiful old book smell fly from the pages. Maybe this isolation thing won't be so bad after all.

* * *

A/N:

Hurray you've made it to the end of the latest chapter! Review only if you feel like it. But I may be more inclined to get off my lazy arse and update quicker if more people did review. But I swear that's not an ultimatum you will get updates no matter what.


End file.
